


In the East

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shadowlands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They're somewhere that maybe used to be Morocco when all the stars in the eastern sky start falling." A Shadowlands drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the East

**Author's Note:**

> For Alicia McKenzie, Christmas 2001.

They're somewhere that maybe used to be Morocco when all the stars in the eastern sky start falling. It's as if someone's putting on a fireworks display just for them, and Nate is suddenly paying more attention to it than he has to anything except the sound of her voice for a long time. It gives Domino one of those tiny surges of hope that keeps her putting one foot in front of the other. It reminds her of a story.

"A long time ago, there was a girl called Mary, who was meant to marry this guy Joseph ..."


End file.
